User blog:SorcererSupreme21/Future of this Wiki (plus a couple other things...)
In case you were alarmed by the title of this blog, don't be, I have no plans to discontinue my stay here after all the hard work I've done here. On the contrary, the fact that MatPat and Stephanie visited this wiki on GTLive (WHICH I MISSED! obscenities of regret and anger here!!!!), and seeing that the views on this wiki on the day of that stream more than quintuple (it went from roughly 400-600 a day to around 2.8 thousand) was just the kick in the ass I needed to be more active around here. Now, on the topic of that GTLive livestream. I missed it, unfortunately. I have been checking the GTLive channel for new videos to see when that livestream will be archived, because that was one of the primary goals of this wiki: to get MatPat to mention it. I know that Trailer Drake was a user on here in early 2015, but that was long before I even knew of this wiki's existence, and therefore this wiki was in rather lackluster condition at the time. I do not know if he ever told any of the other Theorists about it, but back to the GTLive livestream: I cannot wait to see this wiki featured on GTLive, because I never would've imagined it that soon. User:MidnightWolf147:3 informed me that, during the stream, Chris (who, according to MatPat's Wikipedia page, is filling in for Jason for the time being) told MatPat and Steph that he added himself on this wiki. This led to the Theorist couple taking a trip here, and "perhaps even edit it". I'm assuming that they did not immediately make an account and, now that I think about it, perhaps this was one of their edits, which would not surprise me. I vigorously await the upload on GTLive. Now that it is 2017, I plan on "completing" this wiki. What I mean by that is getting this wiki completely up to date on all articles. This includes all videos on The Film Theorists, archived GTLive livestreams, pre-Theorist GT uploads, Game Lab, all collaborations, people, series, updating already-existing GT pages to the current format, etc. However, I cannot do that on my own (it's already been 9 months and, while I have done a lot, it's hard sometimes because I'm the only active contributor, in the true definition of the word). I have had some help here and there from users from other wikis (shoutout to User:Lady Lostris, User:Suminoma, User:Neocarleen, User:Tono555, and User:Kirkburn) and a little help from a semi-active user, Jimter, but Jimter, if you are reading this, you have decently long lapses of inactivity and aren't as vigorous about this as I am, so, yeah. If you are interested in helping me out, feel free to do so and message me. Now for the original reason I started this thread: I have been tossing back the forth the idea of adding articles for videos on the personal channels of Theorists, such as on Michael's channel, Drake's personal channels, Ryder's channel, and perhaps even DidYouKnowGaming? and Austin's channel, if the latter is a permanent Theorist. I am kind of split on this decision, so some comments on this would be great. If it is decided to, then, of course, separate infoboxes would be created and colored for each channel, kind of like the difference between the infoboxes for GT uploads and FT uploads, and eventually GTLive uploads. While on the topic, an anon claiming to be SpellingPhailer's older brother posted a comment on the chiptune musician's article giving a brief update on their lives. Judging from the comment, it looks authentic, but I'd rather get official confirmation that he is who he says he is before inserting the information he provided. MatPat and Stephanie (or other Theorist that happens to be reading this), if you are reading this, I hope you love all the work I have put into this still-under-construction wiki. I also plan on entirely reworking the main page (not by myself, of course, because I mostly copy/paste when it comes to intense coding and wikitext) into something much better. That is a placeholder to have something there until I can replace it with something more organized, accurate, aesthetically pleasing, and takes advantage of the sidebar. An example of an awesome front page on a YouTuber wiki is the main page on the Markiplier Wiki. I edit there occasionally and plan on being more active there as well. I think I have rambled on long enough. Chris, if YOU are reading this, I'd like to know if you plan on being active here. And to MatPat and Stephanie, again, if you are reading this, I'd like to know if you told any of the other Theorists about this wiki, and their reaction. In any case, I'd like to know what you think of this. I don't care if it's public or not, there's always the chat and Twitter. In any case, no one reading this thread could imagine how hard I was fanboying when I found out this wiki was featured on GTLive. I'll stop typing for now and see if this will bring lurkers out of the shadows and into the comments. Category:Blog posts